This invention relates to a new composition of matter called ravidomycin, to a process for its preparation and pharmaceutical compositions therefor. Ravidomycin is useful as an antibacterial agent. More specifically, ravidomycin has the property of adversely affecting the growth of gram positive bacteria including Staphyloccus pyogenes, Streptococcus faecalis several pathogenic species of the genus Mycobacterium.